Promiscuous Photography
by 3Hinata Uzumaki3
Summary: Eren has enough problems. His alcoholic and abusive father, his fatally sick mother, and not to mention trailing dangerously behind in his studies. But when you add a short and grumpy photographer to the mix, things only seem to get better. Rated M for swearing, abuse, alcoholics, and eventual yaoi lemon goodness.


**Authors Note: Yay! New story, although I probably shouldn't have. Currently I am working on another story. It's a NaruHina though from the anime Naruto. If any of you like Naruto and Hinata together, check out my other story.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone likes this story, and I'd like to thank my beta, CLLMichaelis. She writes SebaCiel fanfiction and is really amazing. :) Check her out if you like Black Butler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, which I would think would be pretty damn clear since Eren and Levi aren't currently fucking in a corner in the manga. Anyways... onto the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Are we still going to that new bookstore after class?<em>

Eren pulled his vibrating phone from its hiding spot under his leg. Turning around in his chair, he locked eyes with Armin. Eren gave a slight nod, and Armin broke into a grin.

**Eren: **_Haha, I don't get y_ _u love books so much_

**Armin: **_Well it is a very delicate art, it makes sense that you don't understand. ;)_

Eren let out a small snort and began to reply. "What do you think you're doing, Jäger?" Eren flinched as he heard his teacher's familiar voice. He ignored the vibration of the cell phone hidden in his palm as he glanced up to see Hannes standing right next to his desk. A ruler, dubbed by the class as Mr. Ruler, was held in the teacher's firm grip.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Eren replied, "Nothing, sir"

"Is that so? Because you seem distracted." Hannes argued.

Eren shook his head, slipping his phone in between his legs. "No, I was just so focused on taking notes on this great lesson." Eren said, putting on his best fake smile. The phone situated in his thigh gap vibrated and Eren bit the inside of his lip.

Hannes raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across his features. "Really? Well I'm glad that you were enjoying my lesson on the elements of the periodic table."

Nodding enthusiastically, Eren thought to himself, _Oh is that what we're learning? _He felt another vibration, but ignored it and turned his attention back to Hannes. "Oh yes, it was very interesting!"

The class groaned in unison, and Eren's eyes widened. Hannes frowned and then slammed the ruler onto Eren's desk. "We're in math, Jäger! Not science!"

_Oh fuck..._

Hannes stuck his hand out, palm upwards. Eren sighed and presented his cell phone to Hannes, who grabbed it roughly and walked to the front of class. "I need to see you after class." Hannes finished before returning to his lesson. Eren shrunk into his shirt. Then he twisted in his seat and began glaring at a giggling Armin.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Eren * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Goddammit Armin, what were you doing?" Eren asked as he flipped through the series of texts that his phone received after it had been confiscated.

**Armin: **_Oh... you're in TROUBLE!_

**Armin: **_Haha, he even has Mr. Ruler!_

**Armin: **_You are soooo fucked._

**Armin: **_What is this? The fifth time your phone has been taken?_

**Armin: **_Stop staring at me like that... you're scary..._

Eren continued to look through his texts until his annoyance got the better of him and he threw his books down and prepared to hunt his best friend. Armin laughed as he weaved throughout the school and his classmates to avoid his raging friend. "I thought you would appreciate the sentiment." Armin said.

Eren finally caught the blond and threw him a deadly stare. "What goddamn sentiment would that be?" He seethed, trying to decide whether passing his classes or beating Armin up was most important.

"Well I wa-" Armin began only to be interrupted by their good middle school friend, Annie.

"What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend, Jäger?" Annie interrogated, her raised eyebrow the only sign of emotion on her face. Her arms were folded against her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Armin grinned at her arrival and pulled out of Eren's grasp. The taller blond ran behind Annie and used her as a shield. Then Armin immediately began to blame Eren. "He just suddenly started to attack me... I don't know what I did..." He put on the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster as he wrapped his arms around Annie's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Eren jumped closer to the couple and started to yell. "That's bullshi-" Cut off by Annie's harsh glare, Eren sighed in defeat. There was no way to beat her. She wasn't too known as the strongest and most intimidating girl in the school for no reason. Annie had long since beaten the top wrestler and the whole football team.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he grabbed his books that he had discarded earlier. "Fuck you both." He told the two blondes. Armin let go of his girl and skipped towards Eren. He hooked his arm around his neck and smiled. Eren turned to Annie, only a little annoyed at Armin for touching him. "We're going to that new bookstore that this pussy has been wanting to check out," Jäger stated, pointing towards the snickering idiot that was still attached to his side. "Wanna come with?"

Annie smiled barely, a rare sight to see, before telling the strange duo that she had other plans. Eren nodded and told her to keep in touch. However Eren had to forcibly remove Armin's mouth from Annies as they said their own goodbyes.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Eren * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Eren groaned. They had missed the train that they needed to take. "Maybe if you hadn't spent a good ten minutes making out, er... 'saying goodbye' to Annie, we would have made it."

Armin just took a seat on a bench in the shade and sighed. "It was worth it." He muttered with a cocky grin. Eren threw his bag at the teenager. It hit its mark with a loud thud and an exaggerated 'fuck.' Eren snickered as he heard Armin muttering to himself, "God Eren you made me bleed."

Taking a seat as well, Eren stretched his back and neck before yawning.

"Late night again?" Armin asked, trying to sound as normal as he could will his nose plugged, attempting to stop the blood from seeping through.

Eren shrugged. "No later than usual. Dad got there around one in the morning, drunk off his ass, demanding for eggs. I ended up having to stay up to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit." After rubbing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, hoping to catch a little rest while waiting for the train.

That dream was crushed with the sound of a familiar voice. "What are you two doing here this late?" Opening his eye a little bit, Eren groaned and sat up in his chair. Mikasa stood in front of them, her hand on her hip and her mid-length black hair swaying in the wind.

"We missed the train we needed to catch." Armin said, his nosebleed finally stopping. Mikasa glanced at the blond.

"What happened to your face?" She asked bluntly.

Armin scoffed and then threw his head in Eren's direction. "That's what happened."

"You deserved it." The brunette murmured under his breath, earning an elbow in the ribs from Armin.

Before they could begin their fight that would definitely ensue, Mikasa spoke, "Well, whatever. Eren what are you doing right now?"

Armin intervened, "We're going to that new bookstore that opened up downtown a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Mikasa nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"I guess so," Eren grumbled, adjusting his bag to act as an arm rest.

"Well I was think-" Mikasa started before being cut off by another familiar voice. "Mikasa! We've gotta go!" Sasha ran up to the three childhood friends followed closely by Connie, who was trying to steal the sandwich that Sasha held above her head.

"Oh right, I'll have to talk to you guys some other time." Mikasa waved before following the strange duo. Sasha finally had enough of Connie and shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth with a satisfied smile. As they walked down the train station, Connie complained loudly and chased his brunette friend.

The train that took Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie further up town towards their houses had already arrived. _It must be fun living next to your friends, _Eren sighed before closing his eyes and enjoying the wind that accompanied late October.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Eren * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Which way to the photography section?" Eren asked, leaning against the round table that sat in the center of the bookstore. The employee glanced up from the paperwork that she had been filing and pointed to her left.

"Right over there. Just walk that way, you shouldn't miss it." Boredom laced her monotone voice. While the woman returned to her work, Eren started in the direction of the photography section.

He stopped as he approached the aisle with the word _Photography_ in big bold letters. Eren walked towards the first books that he saw but stopped when he noticed another person was flipping through a decent sized novel.

The man was hardly tall standing about 5'3'' with short black hair and gray eyes. He was skinny with a lean yet muscular build. In his hand was Eren's personal favorite photography book, _Pro Secrets to Dramatic Digital Photos _by Tim Zuckerman. Deciding to take his chances, Eren fixed his hair, took a deep breath and walked over to the raven-haired man.

"That's a good book, I recommend it." Eren managed to say without a stutter. The man didn't look up, he only gave a slight nod.

He slammed the book shut before answering. "I know, I've read it."

The man's voice was both gentle and firm at the same time. Eren ignored the frog that seemed to lodge itself in his throat. "Well... what was your favorite part?" Eren tried again to engage a conversation, but to no avail.

"If you are trying to flirt, stop." The shorter man glanced towards Eren, who blushed at the man's intense gaze. The man scoffed as he saw the splotches of red forcing its way onto the high-school students cheeks. "I don't date kids."

The gray-eyed man turned to leave so abruptly, Eren didn't even have time to scowl at his rude behavior. Even though that insult stung, Eren couldn't help but risk a quick peek at the man's retreating back.


End file.
